Viveka Stein
Viveka Stein is a 2010-introduced and prose-only character. She is a simulacrum, specifically the the daughter of the Bride created by Victor Frankenstein, and both happily married to Viktor Stein and mother of Frankie Stein. Character Background Viveka was the second creature made by Victor Frankenstein, which he did with the aid of his first, Viktor. Her creation likely occured in either Germany or Switzerland and certainly between 1812 and the end of the 19th century, and probably well in the middle of those dates. She was created specifically for Viktor to have a companion and, fortunately although somewhat foreseen due to Frankenstein's knowledge of the future, it worked out for them. The Steins did long for a child of their own, especially Viveka, but they wished to have the proper circumstances to raise one first. In the meantime, they were happy to occasionally take care of Robecca Steam, the robot-daughter of Hexiciah Steam, a family friend. Though they were eager to learn as much as possible from her to prepare themselves for what a future child of theirs needed, they never overstepped boundaries, and kept her well-being as a priority. Personality She is very kind and caring, often being the first to comfort and support her family when the need arises. In the book series, Viveka is a professor who works at the same university as her husband. She also has an interest in flowers and, gardening. Appearance Viveka is large female composite corpse with green skin, neckbolts, stitched together limbs, and black and white streaked hair. She is considered a genuine beauty. In the book series, Frankie describes her as having a very soft voice despite her large stature. Relationships Family There is a generational distinction between Viveka as she appears in the ''Monster High'' book series and the rest of the franchise. In the Monster High books, which are the only source of a name for Frankie's mother, Viveka is not the Bride but a creation of the Monster and the Bride, just like her husband. Essentially, she is second-generation creation in the books rather than a first-generation as she is in the rest of Monster High fiction. Viveka is the child of Victor Frankenstein, who was aided in his work on her by Viktor, her later husband, and presumably by Egor, whom the Steins regard as family. Viveka and Viktor made Frankie together after waiting over a century for the right circumstances to raise a child. Frankie has since made two creations of her own: Hoodude Voodoo and gingerbread boy. In Hoodude's case, the Steins acknowledge him as part of the family, but not as part of the family unit and have arranged for him to live with Kindergrubber. Friends Viveka is close acquaintances with many other monsters in New Salem, in particular the mothers of other Monster High students, including Medusa Gorgon, Harriet Wolf, Arachne Spider, Mrs. Yelps, and Operetta's mother. She is also a good friend of Hexiciah Steam, who was a teacher of Victor when he still went to high school, and his daughter Robecca. She might also be the friend Andy Beast met early in the first half of the 20th century, but sources vary on this point. Romance The Steins have a traditional marriage that works fine for them. Viveka considers Viktor to have limited sense for financial priorities and to be somewhat bothersomely old-fashioned, but she admires his intellect and enjoys his warm theatrics. Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Composite corpses Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Simulacrums Category:Monster High Diaries characters